The choices we make, the DiNozzo story
by bebe-malvado
Summary: CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING Tony losses his job, and maybe even his mind, a man who used to catch the killer becomes the killer and of course gets revenge in some very interesting ways that he got from watching his beloved movies. what more could you ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**IN THIS STORY YOU CAN CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN I AM ALSO HAPPY TO TAKE SUGGESTIONS ON FUTURE CHAPTERS --**

Tony sat in the dark of the interrogation room; his mind was clear and untroubled

He was ready for this; he had been planning it over and over, running through it like a movie in his head.

"Now Gibbs walks in with his coffee and will give me the look" Tony thought

And so then Gibbs did walk in and what a look it was that he gave his 'former' agent, it was a mixture of frustration, confusion and disappointment.

frustration because he just didn't understand what he should do,

confusion because he didn't know what to do for once in his life

and disappointment at how everything had ended up.

You would probably like to know why Gibbs was feeling these things and why Tony was in the dark and dreary interrogation room.

So i will tell you...

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

(1 week earlier)

As Tony stepped into the elevator his mind was racing, he was late... again!_ 'Gibbs is gonna kill me' he_ thought anxiously to himself _'maybe if i just sneak in and pretend that i was following up on the case... yeah that'll work!!' _he thought happily.

The elavator door slid open slowly and Tony was about to make a sneaky break for his desk when the opening doors revealed a very pissed Gibbs _'OH SHIT!!' i'm in for it now'_

Tony looked at Gibbs and tried his best DiNozzo smile... no effect

"hi boss just gettin back to work" DiNozzo said still with a fake smile and attempted to walk past Gibbs. The boss though had other ideas and stalked into the elevator and pulled Tony in after him.

The elevator started moving and then Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button, Gibbs still hadn't said anything... it was started to get creepy.

" You have been late for work everyday this week" Gibbs finally grated out,

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was cut off " No DiNozzo no more excuses it is not acceptable, I expect everyone to be here 0700 sharp"

" but Boss I'm not trying to be late i just slept in i didn't realize the time" Tony said trying to apologize with out actually saying sorry and going against Gibbs's 'sorry is a weakness rule'

Gibbs looked at him with sadness in his eyes this time " Tony..." he started slowly, " yeah boss?" said Tony dreading the words to come, " i spoke with the Director Shepherd she had decided that you are not in her eyes an exceptable senior field agent... she is demoting you.." Gibbs finished with genuine regret in his eyes.

Gibbs looked at Tony but couldn't read anything of his face which was unusual because usually the guy was like an open book, Tony spoke, then his voice dangerously calm, _' just like the calm before the storm' _Gibbs though " Who will be replacing me?"

"McGee"

"right then i would like to go see Director Shepherd then" Tony said still in that dangerous calm voice.

Gibbs didn't say anything, he started the elevator again.

Tony got off quickly and walked past both Ziva and McGee without so much as a glance,

'Whats wrong with him?' he could hear them whisper to eachother, this only served to heighten his anger, _'as if they don't know whats wrong' _he thought scathingly.

Tony quickly asscended the steps and walked into the directors room without a knock, he barged past the secretary who was babbling things about him not being aloud in there.

Tony ignored her and purposfully stalked into Jennys office.

As expected she was sitting at her desk, and looked up in surprise to see him barge into her room.

Jenny's surprise was soon replaced with anger and said to him " what do you think you are doing her DiNozzo!! i have a good mind to fire you!"

Tony let out a snarl of anger " HERE LET ME HELP YOU THEN!!" and with that he threw his badge at her, slammed his gun onto the table.

Jenny stared at him in shock as he did this and backed away from her desk noticeably in fear of him lashing out at her her.

" Don't think i will ever forget this Jenny" Tony said in a low and dangerous voice which was totaally unlike the once she was used to hearing from him.

Tony then walked out again slamming the door so hard that it made the pictures on the wall shake, Jenny looked at where he had been standing _'you have blown it now girl, no way will Gibbs ever forgive you for this, WHAT Where you even thinking of firing one of the best god damn agents we ever had' _she groaned to herself

" Jethro's going to kill me..." she mumbled.

--

Tony had stormed out of the NCIS building carry a box of his possesions and was in the process of being yelled at by Ziva telling him that he couldn't leave.

_' shut up you fucking whore or i will bloody well snap your neck... that ought to shut her up' _Tony shook this thought off surprised that he had been thinking it.

" Ziva please go away, i am leaving... END OF STORY FULL STOP!!" Tony said angrily

" NO, you havn't even told me why!!" Ziva yelled at him

" you'll find out when you go back inside so there, just leave!!" He said barely able to keep from lashing out at her

" FINE, GOODBYE" Ziva yelled back as she stormed away inside

_'thank god shes gone'_ he thought to himself

Tony jumped into his car then and spared one last look at his now 'old' work place, usually when he saw the building he would be happy to be where he belonged now it filled him with strange and foreign images of the building on fire, collapsing and the such.

He smirked to himself as he pictured them all trapped in there not being able to get out and suffocating on the smoke from a fire, _'were had that come from'_ he wondered a little worriedly to himself.

--he drove of then away from the now hated place--

Tony arrived back in his appartment,

many people would be surprised at where he lived, most would expect a trashy apartment filled with empty pizza boxes and beer bottles littering the floor.

No his home was a place of order to him where he could feel safe and think, the apartment was airy and spacious and in it contained a pristine looking kitchen, living room with large windows and an enormous TV, his bedroom which had his king size complete with heaps of pillows and of course his prized movie collection which was located in a sort of walk in wardrobe in the living room.

Tony placed the stuff from his desk carefully on a table as not to scratch the beautiful mahogany wood of the table.

He was hungry

Tony went into the kitchen to get something to eat,

there were many things that no one knew about Tony one was that he loved to cook and was really quite an excellent cook, Tonight though he didn't feel like much of a chef.

He settled on baked beans on toast.

--

After a while of cooking he sat down and contemplated what to do, for once he did not have the TV on, the system that he had always believed him had crumpled around him.

_' All those things my father told me were true i should have listened, he told me there was no such thing as fairness and justice... he was right... what he would give to see me now, boy would he be laughing... maybe, maybe there is still a way...'_ Tonys gaze flickered to to the Phone.

He stood up and typed in a number that hadn't been used in a long time, he could hear ringing, **" DiNozzo"** a voice buzzed into his ear. " you can laugh now" Tony said.

**"****Tony?? is that you"** the elder DiNozzo replied in surprise, "yeah its me" tony grunted.

" Dad! don't hang up ! do you remember what you told me" Tony said unsure of how to phrase what he had to say,

**"yeah i do..."** he replied curiously

" You where right" Tony said with no emotion in his voice.

**" i hate to say that i told you so... but" **his fathers voice said with a slight hint of amusement and dash of what was that? maybe sympathy.

Tony stayed silent

**" Son...?"**. " yes Dad?" tony asked

**" i want you to come home"** his fathers voice finished then seemingly more happy than it had been in a long time.

Tony smiled hesitantly " you'd really want that Dad?" he asked weakly.

**"course i would who else could take over the family buisness"**

The rest of the conversation arrranged the various details to the place that he would meet again with his father after 10 very long years...

...

Tony sat there in the dark after he had put down the phone, he had an important choice to make now. If he went back to his father he would never be able to leave again,

You just didn't leave the Mafia...

**if you want tony to go his father go to chapter 2 if not go to chapter 3 . :) have fun**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! WISH I DID BUT I DON'T oh well :)

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

**reviewing would be nice, if you want send me your ideas for future chapters do so, but remember since this is a choose your own ending i have to put two chapters up at once so don't stress if it might take awhile... since i haven't had time yet to right the next two parts I'm afraid you'll have to wait about a week before i can get them up also if you see mistakes or anything please point them out cause i am terrible when it comes to grammar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOICE 2**

Tony was still contemplating a major choice, was he to join his father??

...

yes he was seriously considering it

_" the establishment has never offered me anything, i serve for 10 years and then they kick me out without hesitation, do they even care... do Gibbs, Ziva, McGee Abbey or Ducky care at all??" _he thought

_"not enough to help me"_ he answered himself.

"_ i'm going back to my father now it is decided"_ Tony said to himself

"_ yes this is the right choice"_

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**Back at NCIS headquaters...**

"WHAT!! TONY'S GONE" Gibbs yelled at the director after he had discovered that he had left.

"Special agent GIbbs!! dont you dare yell at me! it was his choice!" Jenny said heatidly

" madam director, i just hope that you know what you are doing" Gibbs said icily

He then walked out leaving the director still fuming from their argument

...

" BOSS!!" what happened"

" is Tony coming back"

" what happened?!"

where the cries that Gibbs was met with when he came down the stares from the directors office.

Gibbs shot them all a glare, but in answer to the questions shook his head.

They all gave each other sad looks, already having Tony not there to lighten the mood was starting to get to them.

And then Gibbs's phone rang, he picked it up "GIbbs" he said into it

He listened to the voice on the other end for a few minutes and put the phone down, and then got up, " we just got a call that a marine is threatening to kill his wife after catching her cheating" he told them.

He got his gun and badge out of the draw and started to move towards the elevators.

No one moved to follow "TODAY PEOPLE" he yelled loudly breaking the out of their stupor.

and as one they got their weapons and headed out.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**Italy 1 day after the phone call...**

Tony came out of the arrivals entrance flanked by two muscular looking Italian thugs, usually Tony would have been worried by this following but today they were there to protect him.

his family has... had, many enemies and some that where still breathing and so in other words still threats.

Tony stepped outside of the terminal into the late afternoon breeze of Italy, it really did bring a smile to his face to be home,

He then stepped into the limo that was signaling him,

One he got in he immediately recognized the driver, " Jonas!! is that you!!" Tony said in amazment

"sure is Tony" The man called Jonas replied with a big grin " hows it going?" he asked

" Gr- Great" Tony replied still surprised to see one of his oldest friends that he hadn't spoken to for 10 years.

The rest of Tony's drive then was much occupied by reuniting an old friendship between the two.

...

Soon Tony's limo came to a large set of gates, Jonas lent out of the car to give his name and they swung open smoothly allowing the car access to a beautifully manicured lawn and a long driveway which led up to an enourmous mansion which almost verged on being a castle.

The limo pulled up outside the huge place and as Tony got out he was met by many memories, some good and some bad.

" go on in Tony, your Dads been waiting ages to see you again" Jonas said to him

Tony smiled at his friend and pulled in his courage to go and see the man that he had been trying to avoid for the last decade.

"_ feels like home"_ Tony thougt as he walked the still familiar passages to his fathers study.

Tony stopped after about 3 minutes walking outside a large wooden door, he took a breath and knocked and went inside.

...

Inside the study Tony was met with more familiarities... the smell of tobacco and Belgian chocolates.

A wonderful smell to Tony, this meant he was back where he belonged.

In the study a man who looked who looked a lot like Tony was looking at him from behind a large desk

" Welcome home son" His father said gruffly and got up and engulfed Tony in a hug.

" Thanks Dad its good to be back" came Tony's muffled reply through his fathers strong grip

**proceed to chapter 4**

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

**Okay so in this chapter we dont see much of the blood and violence that i promised, but it will all happen in good time :)**

**i do have one idea for the future chapters, In the story i was thinking that Tony could be a Genius and comes up with a super plan to get back at NCIS and also set up an unstoppable crime wave, i expect chapter 4 to maybe be up in 2 weeks becuase i still need to do chapter 3 yet and chapter 3 will be fairly long becuase in that tony will go basically criminally insane and go on a killing spree in later chapters**

**Sounds like fun huh?!**

**rightio then ta ta till chapter 4 and also remember to review and tell me your story ideas**


End file.
